The Kudo Ghost
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: What if the poison DID kill Jimmy? What if he came back as a ghost, and the only one could see him was Rachel? Jimmy x Rachel, No Conan, English Names.
1. Prologue: Poison

**The Kudo Ghost**

**Summary:** What if the poison did kill Jimmy Kudo, but yet he came back as a ghost, and the only one could see him, was Rachel?

**A/N:** A story idea that came to me while I was doing a DC rp. Hope you all enjoy! This is my first long DC fic, that's not a crossover, and of course it's Rachel x Jimmy, so I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_The Kudo Ghost _

_Prologue: Poison_

As Jimmy and Rachel were leaving the amusement park on that fateful night, Jimmy looked around and saw a suspicious man dressed in all black run off pretty quickly. Jimmy couldn't help it and followed after him, telling Rachel that he'd meet up with her later.

While Jimmy watched the transaction going on between the men in black, he failed to notice another one coming from behind him, and knocking him out.

_'My skin's on fire....'_ Jimmy thought as they forced him to take an untested, experimental poison. Jimmy didn't see them anymore, so he knew they probably left right after they gave him the poison. _'My bones feel like they're...melting...I'm gonna die....'_

The thought hit Jimmy instantly. The pain was unbelievable, like his body was going to explode from it. He couldn't take it anymore.

Jimmy let out a small scream, and then his eyes slowly fell close...never to open again.

---

A/N: Sorry it's soooo short, shortest chapter I've ever written...the next chapter will be much longer, this is just a prologue. I promise.


	2. Real Gone?

**A/N:** Because the first chapter was so short, I did the next chapter, the REAL chapter, right away! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**The Kudo Ghost **

**Chapter 1: Real Gone?**

* * *

"Hey, over here! We found a body!"

_So, I really am dead,_ Jimmy thought as he heard a few police officers running over to where he lay.

"It's too late....he's dead," the officer frowned as he checked for a pulse.

"Hey wait, that kid looks familiar," another one said as he examined Jimmy's body. When realization hit him, his eyes widened. "Oh boy..."

"What? What is it?" the officer beside him asked.

"This is...this is Jimmy Kudo!"

"What?!" the second officer exclaimed, his eyes widening in surprise. "Damn... so it is..." he said, getting a closer look.

_Wait, if I'm dead, how can I hear them? _Jimmy thought, confused. _And how can I see them?_ he asked himself, finding that moments later, he was able to open his eyes.

He saw the police officers. He also saw that they were inspecting a body. Upon further inspection, Jimmy realized it was...it was...

_That's me! _Jimmy's eyes widened. _Then how? I-_

Jimmy looked down at his hands. They were a ghostly white, almost see-through. Wait... The young detective moved one hand over to the other, watching it go right through.

_I-I'm a ghost?_

* * *

Rachel stared. All she could do was stare at the tv. A news report had just come on, declaring that Jimmy Kudo had been murdered, but the cause of death was unknown, and no evidence had been left behind.

"So, the kid finally croaked, hic," Richard said drunkily from his spot behind his desk, a half-empty can of beer in his hand as he watched the television screen. He quickly shrank under his daughter's angry gaze, though.

But he didn't get a lecture from her, which made him start to worry. Especially so when he saw the tears starting to form in her eyes. Even in his drunken state, he knew something was wrong.

"I'm going to my room," She announced after she sniffed slightly. Richard saw her wiping at her eyes before she opened the door, closing it behind her.

* * *

Jimmy sighed as he walked, or rather floated, down the street. So, he had come to terms with the fact that he was indeed a ghost, and so far, nobody could see him. Perhaps that was a good thing though, right?

He looked up, realizing that his feet had taken him to Rachel's apartment building. He remembered just a few hours before, and figured she was probably worried about him, unless news about his death had already come to her.

_Rachel..._ Jimmy thought, going right through the main door to the apartment, and and floated up the stairs towards her residence. When he arrived, the sight wasn't too surprising. Richard, drunk at his desk. The place was a mess. The television was on, commercials right now. But...

Where was Rachel?

Looking around, he found the door to her room, and floated inside. He wasn't quite prepared for the scene that met his eyes, however.

He saw Rachel just sitting there on her bed. Her back was facing him, and she was staring out the window.

Even as a ghost his heart was aching for the girl. She had probably been worried about him all night, and only to find out he was murdered hours later...

He floated over to the bed, but she didn't turn around. He couldn't tell if she was crying or not, because she was pretty quiet. He inwardly wondered, if she turned around of course, that she could see him.

_Well.... no harm in trying, right?_

"Rachel?" Jimmy spoke after a moment of silence. He noticed immediately how she had gone tense, and winced.

_Uh oh... she heard me, didn't she? Hey, wait, she heard me!_ Jimmy blinked. Maybe she can see me too!

"J-Jimmy?" Rachel asked in a soft voice, a bit shaky as she spoke. "I must...I must be hearing things."

_I'm missing him so much already that I'm just imagining his voice, right?_ Rachel thought, but didn't feel too convinced after she heard him speak again.

"Turn around."

Rachel took in a deep breath, slowly turned around, and....

"J-Jimmy?"

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Ooooh! Cliffhanger. I'm not sure if a story has been done similar to this before....has it? Let me know, I'd love to read it! :)


	3. I Can See You

**A/N:** Thanks for the four reviews! :) Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the shortness, I try and make it as long as I can but I generally don't go over at least 2000 words. This is barely 1000.

* * *

**The Kudo Ghost **

**Chapter 2: I Can See You**

* * *

Jimmy smiled at her, noting how her eyes widened, and she clearly saw him. "Hey, Rachel."

Racel was speechless. She saw him. But he was dead, right? Yeah, that would explain how he was all ghostly white.

"I....Jimmy?"

"The one and only," Jimmy's smile turned into a grin. She smiled a little bit too, and that lifted Jimmy's spirits up a bit, until he saw the sadness behind it.

"A ghost..." Rachel spoke softly, reaching out a hand as if to touch his cheek, but watching as it went right through him. "How?"

Jimmy sighed, trying to place his hand over hers, but all he could feel was her warmth as it went right through. "It happened at the amusement park,'' he said softly, and her eyes widened.

"I _**knew**_ I should have followed you!" Rachel exclaimed. Jimmy shook his head.

"I'm glad you didn't. The men I followed are dangerous."

"The men...?" Rachel blinked.

"Remember, the shady men in black from the roller coaster?" Jimmy tilted his head, and she nodded, remembering. "Well, I followed one of them, and I saw a some sort of transaction going on, involving at least a million." Her eyes widened. "I was so focused on what the transaction was and what they were doing, I never noticed another man in black coming up from behind me, and knocking me out."

Rachel frowned, not liking this story as he continued to tell it. She really should have followed him, even if he said they were dangerous, maybe she would still have been able to hear him. Maybe he would still be alive right now...

"They then forced me to take what they said was an untested, experimental poison," Jimmy shook his head. "They said I was their first test subject. When I was forced to swallow it, I felt like I was on fire. It felt like my bones were melting. I guess nothing happened other than my death." He rubbed the back of his head at that. "They said the poison couldn't be detected in any autopsy."

Rachel blinked. "_**That's**_ why they didn't know what killed you! They said there was absolutely no evidence left behind. The police found nothing at the investigation."

Jimmy nodded. "That's right," he said. "I have no idea what it was they gave me, though."

"Do you think that maybe... if we found some sort counter to it that..." Rachel's eyes lit up with hope at every word she spoke, but Jimmy shook his head.

"Rach, not even medicine can bring the dead back to life."

"But maybe Doctor Agasa could invent something!" she protested, tears welling in her eyes. Jimmy winced, he hated seeing her cry. "He's a genius he should be able to do something...anything. Jimmy..." her voice got quieter, and Jimmy saw the tears beginning to fall.

"We don't even know if he can see me," Jimmy countered. "Your father couldn't, and no one on the street could either. You're the only one!"

"So, what does that matter? He'll believe me if I tell him you're here!" she exclaimed. "Come on, let's go and get your stubborn ass down to Agasa's," she said somewhat angrily now, wiping her eyes as she walked over to the door.

Jimmy frowned. He knew she was hoping, and he didn't want to cast away her hopes. But nothing, not even one of Doctor Agasa's inventions, could bring back the dead.

Or so he thought.

"Where are you going?" A drunk Richard Moore asked his daughter as he saw her bedroom door open and she stormed over to the closet, grabbing a jacket.

"I'm going over to Doctor Agasa's," Rachel said, turning to him as she zippered her jacket. "I'll be back later to make dinner, okay?"

"Hic, yeah, yeah," he replied, opening another can of beer. She rolled her eyes and looked for Jimmy, nearly screaming when she realized he was standing right next to her.

Jimmy laughed. "Come on!" he said, going right through the door.

Rachel shivered. She might be glad to see him again and all, but that was still just a bit creepy.

**---**

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed, I don't really have anything more to say.


	4. Surprise, Surprise

**A/N: **Sorry for such a long wait in updating, I had big writer's block for this chapter, but I think I'm good. Next is _Meitantei Hogwarts_, Different, and finally _Remember Me Jimmy Kudo._ I was going to update _Meitantei Hogwarts _first but I suddenly got inspired to write this one again, so here you go!

* * *

**The Kudo Ghost **

**Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise**

"What?" Agasa looked surprised, and no doubt he thought Rachel had gone insane by grief at this point. She claimed Jimmy was standing right next to her. But he was dead, it was impossible! "Jimmy is dead my dear, and no amount of science can change that fact."

"I know he's dead," Rachel sighed, trying to get through to him. But of course, being a scientist that didn't mean he believed in ghosts. "I'm telling you he's come back. As a ghost!"

"But ghosts aren't real," Agasa huffed. "What are you trying to pull on me?"

Rachel sighed. "What can I do to convince you?"

"Tell me something I've only told Jimmy. That might do it."

She looked over at Jimmy pleadingly and he thought for a moment, then grinned. She repeated what he told her.

"You have a mole growing on your rear with a hair growing out of it."

Agasa's eyes widened. "Jimmy's the only one I ever told--he's...really there, isn't he?" he asked, starting to believe.

Rachel nodded, smiling. "He is. He's right beside me now. Don't you even feel a bit of a temperature change in here, doc?"

Agasa looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, now that you mention it...it is pretty chilly and I have the heat on quite high."

"See? There's usually some kind of chill in the air when a ghost is around, right?" Rachel asked.

"But I thought you were afraid of all things that dealt with ghosts," Agasa blinked. Rachel looked sheepish for a moment.

"I...It's different when the ghost is Jimmy."

"Ahh, I suppose it would be," he nodded. "So, what happened to him? You probably know more, as the police found nothing investigating his death."

Rachel nodded. "It happened at Tropical Land after the roller coaster murder..."

She began to tell the tale as Jimmy told her earlier, pretty much word for word. "....and he came back as a ghost."

"Amazing. Simply amazing," said Agasa, truly surprised. "I never would have believed it if had come from anyone else. But I know you, my dear. Jimmy is your best friend and you would be greatly saddened over his death, yes? Yet you are not." Rachel couldn't help but blush when he said that. The fact that Jimmy heard it didn't help either.

"Yes...I'm still sad that he's dead...and there's the possibility that he can never come back to me.." At both their stares she quickly reworded that, blushing furiously. "I-I mean, come back alive, but I'm glad that he's here in some form."

''I see... if only I knew what it was they gave him I might be able to do something..." the professor said with a frown.

"I could track down their hideout and get it! Ghosts can pick up and touch material things just not people, right?" Jimmy asked. Rachel repeated his question word for word to Agasa.

"Well, that would be a start...and since your a ghost, they can't hurt you. But what if they see you?"

"I'll be careful! You let me worry about that, doc!"

Rachel shook her head. Had he been alive, she would have been more worried than she was now. But he was a ghost, and ghosts couldn't get hurt. If she couldn't touch him, neither could those men in black.

Right?

**---**

**A/N: **Mwaha, another cliffhanger, sorta. More reviews? :) Click right below on that button!


	5. Searching

**The Kudo Ghost **

**Chapter 5 Searching**

* * *

Jimmy had been gone for a while, thought Rachel as she sat in in her room back at the Moore Detective Agency. He said he was going back to Tropical Land to find something, anything the police might have overlooked, though neither of their hopes were too high on that one. He said he wouldn't be gone too long, an hour perhaps. But that hour turned into at least two and a half by now.

"Jimmy..." Rachel frowned, staring out the window. Richard peeked into his daughter's room. She'd taken the death of the detective brat harder than anyone, at least harder than anyone around here. Fans had been disappointed sure, but none more than Rachel had been. He was worried about his daughter, she had been acting strange since she got home. Almost...almost happy. But why would she be like that when -he- just died?

----

Nothing.

He couldn't find anything! No clues, the police didn't overlook anything, because there was nothing to miss. Jimmy didn't find anything, and he had no idea where the men in black were by this point.

Probably long gone.

Sighing, he gave up and started floating back to Rachel's house. Doctor Agasa believed he was there, but he couldn't see or talk to him without Rachel being there as well so it was pointless for him to go back there right now. So Rachel's it was.

Agasa said he would tell his parents, and about him being a ghost if it was necessary. Jimmy said he didn't see the harm in it, though they might have to do something for his parents to believe Agasa, since the man had a hard time believing it himself.

As he floated back to Rachel's, he thought about everything. Tropical Land. His last moments with Rachel alive. The last words he said to here before he chased off after the men in black:

_"Don't worry, I'll catch up with you later!"_

Well, he certainly did, but not the way he thought.

"There you are!" Rachel sighed as she saw him go right through the door into her room. No, that wasn't creepy. Not creepy at all. "Were you really at Tropical Land this whole time?"

"Yeah," Jimmy shook his head. "And I found nothing. Absolutely nothing. No one aside from the police would be able to tell that someone even died there."

Rachel shivered at the thought. To think, Jimmy's death would go unsolved...

Her eyes widened. _Wait a second!_

"I remembered something," Said Rachel thoughtfully. "In most ghost stories where someone comes back from the dead, it means they still have something left to do. Maybe you have to solve the case of your own death, before...you know..."

"Makes sense, I guess," Jimmy shrugged. "So then when I solve it I guess my time here is up..."

Rachel felt tears stinging at the corner of her eyes. "But what if like the police you can't solve it?"

"There's not a mystery I can't solve, Rachel," he told her with a small grin. "I'll find those men in black. If there's no counter to the poison I had, I'll solve the mystery, and just mov-"

"No!" Rachel almost shouted, but tried to keep quiet because her father was still awake. He blinked. "Don't say 'move on'! I...." A few tears fell down her face. "I don't want you to."

"Rachel..." he frowned.

"I know its selfish of me, but I love you!" she exclaimed, more tears spilling from her eyes, his own widening. "Of course I wouldn't want you to go!"

She didn't care that she was almost yelling now, tears spilling out of her eyes. Jimmy's own were still quite wide. She just....she just said-

"...I love you too."

"W-What?" asked a now slightly red in the face Rachel. Did she really just say -that- to him?

"I love you too," he repeated, walking, or floating rather, over to her. He looked very calm, a small smile on his face, but if he had a heart it would indeed be pounding.

Jimmy loved her. He said he did.

This wasn't just a dream right? She sure hoped it wasn't.

**A/N:** Sorry its so short but that's all I've got at the moment, and I'm tired.


	6. Kiss and Feel

Aha, wow. Sorry for the long wait in updating. I just re-read the last chapter and I kinda left you guys at a cliffhanger there... Sorry.

* * *

**The Kudo Ghost**  
**Chapter 6**  
**Kiss and Feel**

They stood there, or rather, she stood and he floated, facing each other. Rachel's cheeks were slighty red, her heart pounding. He knew that if he had a working heart it would be pounding too. He was too white and see through for his cheeks to be red.

He leaned in closer to her, studying her face. Her cheeks were a rosy red, no doubt from what they just said to each other. A small smile graced her lips, and Jimmy couldn't help but stare at them for a moment. Just a moment. He couldn't possibly...

Looking back at her, she was blushing even more now. As he leaned in closer there was almost no distance between them. But Jimmy could go right through objects and shouldn't be able to do this, right?

All Rachel felt as his leps met hers was a sudden coldness to them, but it wasn't at all uncomfortable. In fact, she kind of liked the feeling, as strange as it sounded. It didn't matter that her lips were cold, she was kissing Jimmy! Or rather...Jimmy was kissing her...or...she couldn't really tell since he was a ghost.

But when Richard peeked into his daughter's room again and found her standing near her bed with her eyes closed and lips puckered slightly, he was pretty sure his daughter needed to see some sort of doctor.

However, it was after Richard left that it started.

A white light enveloped the room, making Rachel shut her eyes even more. Jimmy's ghostly lips remained on hers, when he suddenly felt something.

Her lips. He could feel them!

But how?

Rachel's eyes slowly opened to find his rather wide as the white light faded. Thankfully it had only been in her room and so Richard hadn't noticed it. Her own eyes widened when she realized that Jimmy wasn't see through anymore.

She reluctantly broke the kiss, reaching up her hand to cup his cheek. She could... she could touch him! It didn't go right through.

Just as Jimmy seemed to be getting over his shock, he was nearly knocked over as Rachel hugged him so tightly he could barely breathe, now that he was breathing again. Soon after her grip loosened on him considerably, his own arms wrapped around her.

"Rachel..."

"How?" she whispered, looking up at him. "I, we shouldn't be able to touch each other. You're..." She couldn't bring herself to say it, because saying it would make it real.

"I don't know," he said tightening his hold on her. But he was planning to make this moment last.

And this time, when Jimmy leaned down to kiss her, she didn't feel the cold. She felt his warm lips pressed against her own, and it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

**A/N: **Sorry its so short again, I promise the next chapter will be longer, I just couldn't put the next part in this chapter.


	7. Blood

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews guys. Sorry for the small wait in updating. I had other ideas, more stories, and I've been watching some episodes. I kind of took the next idea from Inuyasha, which I also don't own.

* * *

**The Kudo Ghost **

**Chapter 7: Blood**

Sitting on her bed around midnight with the now very much solid Jimmy Kudo was making her more happy than Rachel had been in a long time. Especially seeing as how they'd just kissed, and it had been that very kiss that made him come to live. It sounded like something you'd see in a movie.

Jimmy stifled a small yawn, making her look at him. She wasn't sure if ghosts got tired, so now that he was alive again he probably needed his rest.

"...You should get some sleep..."

"I'm fine," Jimmy said stubbornly yet quietly, not wanting Richard to walk in and do who knows what. This was one of his better moments with Rachel and he didn't want to ruin it at all.

That was when the bed felt warm. Or at least her hand was resting on something warm. Blinking, she brought it up to inspect it, when her eyes widened and her face paled. "Jimmy, you're bleeding!"

She turned him right around to face her as she inspected him for injuries, ignoring his protests. She had to find the source of the bleeding. Bleeding meant he was really alive, and she wasn't about to let him die again.

She gasped when she got a good look at his face.

There was a small scar running down his eye that was bleeding quite a bit. And as Rachel inspected further, when she touched the back of his head he winced. Finding more blood on her hand as she brought it back, she frowned.

"We have to get you to a hos-"

"No!" Jimmy exclaimed quickly, startling her. "If I go to a hospital, word'll get out that I'm alive, and then the men in black will-"

"I won't lose you again!" she interrupted, nearly shouted. Jimmy frowned as he saw tears starting to form in her hated seeing girls cry, but when it was Rachel the sight tore at his heart.

"It's okay. Your dad's asleep, right?" At her nod, he stood up. "I'll go to the bathroom and see what I can do about this mess. You stay here, okay?"

She nodded and watched him leave with a small wave.

_Leave...no, you can't leave me again..._

By the time Jimmy came back into the room, he found Rachel sitting in her bed still but facing the window, her face hidden in her hands. He'd managed to stop the bleeding in his head even though now he was getting a pretty bad headache. Frowning he made his way over to her.

When she felt the weight of the bed go down more, she immediately looked up at him. He gave her a reassuring smile, even though she noticed his face looked a bit pale.

"I stopped the bleeding," Jimmy told her and she sighed, noticing that he'd also cleaned up the scar on his face. He was confused about why he still had those injuries, and also. If his ghost form had become solid, did that mean he was really really alive? Was his other body still in the hospital morgue, or was this his real body, or....ahhh....

"Shh, here," Rachel said softly, getting underneath the covers and taking him with her, making him blush only slightly. But he was tired, and the headache was slowly getting worse.

"Get some sleep, okay? And promise you'll still be here when I wake up."

Jimmy blinked, not having expected that, and he slowly nodded. "I promise. You'll see me when you open your eyes again."

Rachel smiled and did something unexpected once more as she rested her head on his chest, using him as a very comfortable pillow. Jimmy smiled softly and wrapped one arm around her waist, before falling asleep himself.

In the morning, just around nine, Richard woke up. He didn't smell the scent of freshly made breakfast, which was odd. Rachel was usually up early in the mornings on weekdays. But he didn't blame her if she wasn't up, she was probably still upset over the death of that detective brat.

So, he went to check on her, and when he peeked in, to his surprise he found...

Rachel, awake in her bed, talking quietly to a supposedly dead detective brat.

**~*~**

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed another chapter of the Kudo Ghost! I actually see an ending in sight, and its not one you'd expect (well, maybe it is for some, I don't know). Also for the idea, remember when Kikyou was brought back to life (for those who've seen the anime/manga) and still had her injuries? Though his weren't as bad as hers but still...

Later Days!


	8. Goodbye

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, I was waiting for an idea to come! Here's the next chapter, and I think the last chapter will be the last. These two chapters, after Richard leaves, will be quite sad. Forgive. D:

**The Kudo Ghost **

**Chapter 8: Goodbye**

"Kudo!"

Rachel shrieked and jumped up on the bed, her eyes widening. Jimmy stood up off the bed, wincing slightly as he did.

"Dad, it's not-"

"You brat!" Richard lifted him up by the front of his shirt and noticed that the boy was injured, but didn't seem to care. "So you faked your death and made my daughter cry, huh?"

"Why would I do that?" asked Jimmy, not stammering a bit. Hey, he wasn't afraid of her old man. Her mother was a completely different story, however. "I really did die."

"Stupid, people don't just die, then magically come back! What if you're the phantom thief KID in disguise or something, messing with her heart?"

He could see the guy was getting angrier so he wasn't making any sense at all. "Dad, it really is him! I know it is!" He looked at his daughter's frowning face, and sighed as he let Kudo go. Stupid detective brat...

Richard stalked out of the room then, and both were surprised he didn't do something more. "Maybe he's saving it for later...." Rachel said thoughtfully and Jimmy sweatdropped.

_Thanks for the reassurance there, Rachel.'_

"Now where were we?" he asked after a moment, reaching a hand out to run his fingers through her hair.

That was when he felt it go right through, followed by her shiver.

"J-Jimmy?" Rachel asked with a small frown, reaching a hand up to touch him. It went right through. He was a ghost again. Tears started welling in her eyes at the thought.

"Jimmy..."

"Hush, I'm still here aren't I?" he asked, a ghostly hand resting on her cheek. "Don't cry."

"Maybe another kiss will..." That was when Jimmy felt it. It was a sort of tug, and it was trying to pull him in a certain direction. He had a feeling he knew where that was too.

"I'm sorry, Rach...I have to go."

"Have to... no!" she yelled, trying to wrap her arms around him but couldn't. "Please, you can't go. Don't leave me. What was the point of coming back for such a short time only to leave like this again? I thought you were brought back to solve your death!"

She was nearly shouting now as the tears began to fall. Jimmy sighed.

"...I think it was...the real reason was... so I could be with you....one last time."

"Jimmy..." she let out a small cry, shivering only slightly as he bent down as if to kiss her forehead. Looking into her eyes once more, he smiled.

"Goodbye."

It was then that he started to fade away, and more tears fell from her eyes now. It hurt too much to say it, but she had to.

"...Goodbye, Jimmy."

There was a cool breeze around the room as he faded and went to heaven. Richard could hear the sound of his daughter crying soon afterwards, as she collapsed, sitting on her knees, arms around herself as she cried for her lost love.

**A/N: **The next chapter will be even sadder, sorry to say. D: My first fic in a while without a happy ending. Oh well! See ya then! Feel free to do whatever you like to me for killing of Shinichi/Jimmy. *goes and hides in a corner*

Also, please read the very top of my profile. I made an important update about storie updates. And don't forget to check out my first YAOI DC fic, starring my favorite pairing Shinichi and Heiji! Using English names, of course. ;) It's called "Delirious", set soon after episodes 49-51 and before the Footsteps of the Hero episodes, also known as the Holmes Freak Murder Case. I forget the episodes numbers but they're one of my faves.


	9. The Stranger

**A/N:** Last chapter! And forgive me for killing off Jimmy/Shinichi! D: Pwetty pwease? You might like/hate the ending....I warn you now, _cliffhanger_. But I'm feeling evil. Mwahaha.

**The Kudo Ghost **

**The Stranger**

Everyone was at Jimmy Kudo's funeral. Even Richard, who was still slightly confused. He'd been there...he'd seen him alive and talking to Rachel! He'd touched him! He was there! But didn't bring it up, he didn't want people to think he was crazy or anything.

Inspector Meguire and his wife, Midori were there. Jimmy's parents, Booker and Vivian, who had been called from America and come all the way home immediately at the news of their sons death. Vivian had been in tears the whole day, but then the next, she'd kind of gone into a state of shock. No one could get her out of it.

Rachel wasn't as bad as some of them. Since she'd been with Jimmy until he truly left, she felt better now. She was more at peace with herself. She knew Jimmy wouldn't want her to be sad and live a life of misery, so she'd try her best and be happy, for him. Eva, her mother was also there, and she and Richard were actually getting along for once. But both of them were worried about her. She'd been acting different than they'd expected her to.

A guy she'd only heard stories of, Harley Hartwell, was also there. He called himself detective of the west, and he was almost as good as Kudo (or so he claimed). He wanted to pay his respects, though he was saddened he never got to officially meet the guy. Rachel found she couldn't talk to him much, because he reminded her of Jimmy.

Many words were said about Jimmy at his funeral. A picture of his goofy, grinning face after solving a case had been shown, and Rachel was mostly staring at it for the whole thing, unable to look at the coffin beside it.

_Jimmy..._

Soon, everyone had left. The funeral was over. Jimmy'd been buried deep underground, never to be seen again. Rachel had come for that, but when they started lowering the coffin into the ground, she couldn't take it anymore and had run off. It hurt too much.

It meant he was really gone.

"Jimmy..." she whispered as tears fell from her eyes. She had no idea where she was running to, but didn't care. When she found herself at Beika park in the now pouring rain, she blinked, panting.

"You should go home, Ms. Moore."

Rachel looked up, to see a woman standing before her. She was dressed in all black, so she couldn't tell much about her other than brown hair and blue eyes. "Everyone must be worried about you."

"W-Were you at the funeral?" she asked, assuming because of her clothes. "I don't think I saw you..."

"Oh, I was there," she said with a wave of her hand. "I was just in the far back. I didn't want to be seen. I wanted to say goodbye to Mr. Kudo."

"You knew him?"

"Not personally..." she shook her head, turning. "Go. Or soon your father will have the entire police force out looking for you in this weather."

"Right," she sweatdropped, and nodded, turning and about to leave.

"So, this is what was caused by the drug I created ..."

Rachel froze. Her feet were unable to move, so she instead turned to face her. "What are you talking about? What drug? Who are you?"

The woman dressed in black, looking to be the same age as Rachel, stared straight into her eyes, blue meeting blue.

"....Sherry...."

**END.**

**A/N: ***hides in a corner, using Conan as a shield* Don't kill me, you'll have to go through him first!

Conan: Oi, oi!

....Sequel in works?


End file.
